


Life Goes On (Reupload)

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: (Technically non-consensual sex), AU, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, Trans Male Character, discussion of consent, reupload, trans crow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Jack's baby daughter live together in an apartment.Jack and Yuseimostly Yuseijuggle taking care of the baby along with their own jobs, while Crow is in school.Slice of life scenarios from this living situation.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. 4 Am, What A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded because last time I had a few...issues and panicked.

4 am wasn't a fun time to wake up, but Yusei could hear Dawn crying from Jack's room, yet somehow it never woke Jack himself up.

Headed down the hallway he heard something entirely different coming from his other brother's room, and Yusei sure wished he hadn't identified it as, most likely, Crow's headboard hitting the wall...

"Slut.." he murmured as he pushed Jack's bedroom door open. 

Dawn was still crying, Jack asleep in his own bed, because _Somehow_ he didn't hear his daughter.

"Come on, little lady, let's talk about this," Yusei mumbles, bouncing the one year old.

She keeps screaming at him and he sighs, sitting down on the foot of Jack's bed, "Might as well move you to my room since your dad doesn't seem to give a shit when you cry at night."

Once Yusei finally got Dawn to go back to sleep he decides to try and go back to sleep himself. In his own room.

On the way back to his room the hallway is quiet, meaning Crow and whatever "friend" he brought home this time were, hopefully, done. 

4 hours till he had to work in the morning and he's on "baby duty" because his older brother can't bother caring for his own kid.


	2. Crow...

Yusei left his room to make breakfast before work when he saw an unfamiliar man in the main room, shirtless and looking slightly confused.

"Can I help you?" Yusei raised a brow at his unexpected guest.

"I--uh...my shirt? And keys?" He shrugs.

"So you came in with Crow."

"That's his name?"

 _"slut,"_ Yusei huffs under his breath, "You better hurry the hell up and get out."

"Yeah...Yeah, okay."

Yusei stopped for a second as the guy was searching and cleared his throat, "How old are you, buddy?"

"23, what's it matter?"

"Mmmhmm, how old do you _think_ Crow is?"

"20, ain't he?"

"Buddy, my brother is 17."

"He-He-He didn't say that! He--"

"Hurry up and get out, I'll talk to him if he ever bothers to get up."

Once Crow's “Friend” was long gone and breakfast was done Crow came out of his room half asleep.

"So, slut, when did I miss 3 of your birthdays? Because last I checked you're 17, but your new buddy says you're 20," Yusei crosses his arms.

"I never told him I was 20. He assumed and it went too fast to say I wasn't."

"People can't consent if they don't know your age, Crow, it's a break of trust."

"I get it..."

"I don't think you do!"

"Hey, No Yelling Right Now!" Jack hollers, Dawn barely awake in his arms.

"This isn't over, Crow."

"Okay. Fine."

Crow heads back to his room with a huff.

"What's that all about?" Jack asks.

"Crow lied about his age to get laid."

"What a slut."


	3. That Magical Time

"Yuse..."

Yusei looks up from his spot next to Dawn on his bed, who's only just gone to sleep, to Crow in his bedroom doorway, "It's 5 am, Crow, get some rest before school."

Crow is wearing a hoodie that's three sizes too big, zipped up to his chin with the hood drawn as close to his face as possible, refusing to look Yusei in the eyes.

"I feel like shit, Yuse.."

"Why?"

"What do you mean "why"?"

"As in...are you hungover, sick, or...you know."

"Let's say someone I hate is in town and if I go to school I can't make any promises I won't snap."

"Got it...I'll call Blitz and see if he'll cover me at work, I don't think leaving you home alone is a good idea."

"I'm gonna be in my room, if someone besides Jack makes some food let me know, I might try to eat it," Crow heads down the hall for his room.

"Try to sleep."

"I'll either do that or smother myself with a pillow till I blackout, you can find out which worked later."

Yusei sigh and looks down at the baby he's still stuck with, "Please, never turn out like your uncle Crow."

Dawn continues to snooze away and Yusei decides he better get up and call Blitz before it's too late.

~~~  
"How ya feelin', Crow?" Yusei peaks into Crow's room a few hours after the last time he saw Crow.

"Like shit, Yusei, what kind of answer do you expect to that question right now? “Amazing as fuck, big bro, I love the combination of pain and dysphoria that makes me regret ever being born!” Think before you ask dumb questions," Crow snaps.

Yusei sighs, "Sorry, I know, I just meant...do you like, need something? Food? Water? We...don't have anything for your pain, but I could probably get Jack to go get something."

"I just wanna be miserable and alone. In the dark."

"I just wanna help, Crow, you don't have to get so mean, I know you're not okay, but I'm doing my best."

"Why don't you go--" Crow catches himself, "Sorry...Yuse, it's nice of you to try, but I'm serious, I just wanna try and sleep through as much of the next five days as I physically can."

Yusei's about to respond when he hears knocking at the door.

"I bet that's Akiza with your homework from missing school, you just...rest for now."

Yusei opens the door and...it's not Akiza.

"This is not gonna help Crow's mood _at all..._ "


	4. Somewhere To Stay?

"What's with Crow's mood?" Kalin raises his brow at Yusei.

"He's...sick...but never mind that for now, what are you doing here?" Yusei steps aside to let his old friend in.

"I'm having issues and I needed a place to stay...I know it's last minute and all, but I do have a job and everything, so I can pay you and stuff."

"Kalin, we have a baby girl to take care of, and like I said before, Crow's under the weather right now and seeing you is just gonna make everything worse."

"I get it.." Kalin nods, but he does still look like a kicked puppy, and even if they're not on amazing terms anymore...Yusei can't stand seeing that sad face.

"You can stay tonight for dinner, and here in a few days, when Crow is feeling better, we can see if about you staying with us for a while."

"You mean it?"

"I can't kick you on the street in good conscious, so yeah, I mean it."

"Yusei, did Akiza leave already I wanted to--Fuck You," Crow turns back for his room the second he lays eyes on Kalin, slamming his door hard enough the sound wakes Dawn in Jack's room.

"Oh...he's _sick sick...what timing....I'll just go stay with someone else at least for a few days...last time I was around for this he stabbed me with a fork.." Kalin heads for the door before Yusei can argue._

_A surprise Akiza catches the door on her way in, "Who was that? And did I hear another door slam?"_

_"That was my...old friend, Kalin, him and Crow don't get along so well, and Crow's already in a bad mood..."_

_"Oh. Well...here's his homework, and I left him some notes from class if he needs them," Akiza hands Yusei a binder full of papers, "Wish Crow the best but I'm not going in the lion's den when he's already temperamental."_

_"Thanks Akiza," Yusei fosses the binder on the table and heads for Jack's room, since he's probably trying to get ready for work, and doesn't need a crying baby's help..._


	5. The Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes, this is the result of an unintentional all nighter coming to a close

Yusei's got Dawn napping in Jack's room and decides to try to enter the lion's den.

He knocks on Crow's door, but no response.

"Crow, buddy? Akiza brought your homework," Yusei peaks the unlocked door open.

He's met with a growl and a tossed pillow, "No answer doesn't mean come in, traitor."

"Kalin left, by the way, he's afraid of getting his head bit off."

"Good. I will if he gets close again."

"Crow..."

"Yusei..."

"Just...I'm gonna go try and get something ready for a late lunch, if you're hungry," Yusei decides this isn't a battle he wants to choose.

There's a long pause from Crow before a huff, "Sure. But don't always expect peace thanks to food."

"Listen for Dawny for me?"

"Our neighbors can hear her."

"Fair point."


End file.
